


Stings like a Bee

by screamingsting



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Conjunx Endura, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Seeker Trines, Spark Merging, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Brief), Starbee, Transformers Spark Bonds, slight established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: When a seeker is on the run, the group of  Autobots capture him for answers. However one of the smallest bots finds a strange connection between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok quick thing before this starts. This is an AU, taking inspiration from the IDW comics and a few Blitzbee fanfics. Almost everyone looks like they do in Animated but with some minor tweaks. Starscream and Bumblebee obviously have the most changes, both looking like IDW’s version of them (I'll draw them later) including personalities. Scream has his colors from Animated until later on. Most of the others (mainly Prime and Ratchet) look slightly closer to how they do in G1 mostly because I'm severely attached to their designs there. Story wise it takes place around Season 2 of Animated, Bee and Scream’s backstories are the same as IDW’s and will eventually lead into the later IDW comics. Hopefully that clears things up.

It was a cold winter night throughout the city of Detroit, snow gently falling on the ground. The peaceful scenery was nice to be in, the Autobot would agree to that, even if it chilled his mech fluid down to his spark. The only thing he could possibly ever disagree with was the fact that it was peaceful, as he stared down the barrel of a null-ray. Not any null-ray no, the feared second in command of the Decepticons; Starscream himself. The small yellow Autobot new he couldn't take down this massive con, but the one thing he hadn't expected was how damaged the jet was. His optics clicked for a moment registering the situation that was staring him down. What confused his processor more was the fact that the Decepticon had yet to fire, even though the weapon was right next to his faceplate.

"W-Well?" Bumblebee managed to open his mouth plate and speak, "Are you going to offline me or what...?" He sounded hollow even saying such a thing

The cons optics clicked a few times before he glared, "I'm working on that part."

The cons shrill voice run shivers through the Autobots gears, he could feel himself shaking, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fact that a null-ray was right in front of him. He watched as the weapon whirled to life only to start sparking and fizzing. Starscream's vents hissed sharply and he quickly turned his null-ray off, lowing them.

"Something wrong with your systems?" Bee asked, feeling a bit safer

"No! What ever gave you that idea!" 

He raised an optic ridge and shook his helm, "You look like scrap."

"Way to point out the obvious Autotwerp." The con glared

The bot only rolled his optics, this was going to be interesting. He decided to radio base, hoping that Prime would have some explanation to this.

"We have a situation..." Bee looked at the con

"Oh I'll give you a situation...!" Starscream quipped

"A Decepticon situation?" He said more in a question due to the overwhelming silence coming from his com link

He waited a few nanosecs before attempting to radio in prime again, "Boss bot?"

He let out a groan after waiting a few nano clicks. Must be out of range, he thought as he kicked the snow slightly. The con watched him with sudden interest, having never been so close to the small bot out of battle. Bumblebee was just tall enough to look over his knee, the jet figure he was just barely the size of his own leg. He wondered how a bot like that could be stationed here on Earth and fight against Megatron's forces. He wondered what the small yellow bug was like out of battle, and it seemed like he was about to find out.

"Hey! Earth to Starscream! Hell-o???" The Autobot waved a servo in front of the cons face, gaining his attention

"W-What...?" He blinked

"I asked you what happened to ya." Bee rolled his optics

"Why do you care bug?"

Bumblebee only shrugged, "Well let's see. My coms aren't working, neither is my navigation for some reason, and it looks like I'm stuck with the universes most annoying Decepticon in the world! So maybe a conversation will help pass the time." His arms waved around by his sides, pacing a bit as he spoke

This smirk found its way onto Starscreams face, one filled with amusement and coyness. It made the small Autobot freeze in his tracks when he noticed, his optics growing wide as his faceplate heated up slightly.

"W-What!?"

"Are you Autobots always like this?" The cons optics narrowed slightly, giving him a relaxed look if he didn't have that smirk plastered on his face

Bee puffed up slightly, embarrassed and angered, "No! We don't normally get stuck in the freezing snow with some Deceptiscum!!"

"It's not like I want to be here with you scrap heap excuse of a bot." Starscream sneered, his smirk turning into a scowl, "Unlike you I don't have much of a choice. You can freely walk away leaving me here to rust! I however am grounded and leaking Energon but you don't hear me complaining do you?"

The yellow bug blinked in surprise, not expecting somebot like Starscream to say something so, smart. It took him a full cycle for his processor to register what was said.

"I- I'm sorry..." the Autobot's audial sensors sounded rough and raw for some reason

The cons eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing, "What do you have to be sorry about? It's not like you were the one to put me here."

"Well maybe it's because us Autobots actually care about others!" Bee huffed

"You expect me to believe that you'd care for a Decepticon?" The jet hissed

The bot opened his mouth plate to retort but quickly closed them upon noticing the cons flickering red eyes.

"How close are you from going offline...?"

"Excuse me?" This Autobot was really starting to be a pain in his tailpipe

"What percentage of fuel do you have Starscream?"

The Decepticon went silent, his optics darkening. Wether it was due to power levels or his own emotions neither bot could tell.

"7 percent..."

Bumblebee stared for a moment, "Come on, Ill help you get to my base."

The con looked up at him with wide confused optics.

"It shouldn't be too far, Ratchet can fix you up and get you off of the edge of joining the Pit. I'll help you walk." He offered his small servo out to the con

Starscream hesitated, knowing full well that if he went with the yellow Autobot that he'd be held captive, yet at the same time he didn't want to go offline. Venting deeply he took the others servo, letting himself be pulled up and assisted back towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggles have begun when Bee takes the large con back to base

Getting to the Autobot base was harder then either bot had planned. With the cons wing dragging behind him as well as his busted leg it slowed them down dangerously, Energon leaked down into the snow, staining it a purplish red color. Bee was having a hard time as well, struggling to help the large Decepticon move, how he hated being so small. Starscream had been leaning against the little bot, his helm hanging down loosely as he continuously slipped in and out of consciousness. The lights of the city shone through the trees, giving the small bot a glimmer of hope as his con system sputtered to life once again. The voices of his teammates clicked through, causing a smile to tug on his faceplate and with his free servo he clicked the small button on his horn.

"Hey guys-"

"BUMBLEBEE WHERE IN THE SPARK ARE YOU!?" Optimus Prime's voice rang out

"I was on patrol! I didn't think I'd be going so far out I would loose communications!" He explained

"Tell me your on your way back..."

"Yeah about that- we have a situation..." Bee chuckled a bit

It didn't take long for Prime and Ratchet to arrive at the location Bumblebee waited with the con leaning on him for dear life, the sight itself caused the two Autobots to pause in shock. The small bot gave a strained smile up at them, one optic closed both from pain and the jets Energon leaking down his helm as sparks danced and fell around him and into the snow. With quick action the med bot went to Bumblebees side, hoisting the Decepticon off of Bee and onto his own shoulder. Ignoring the judging glares of the both, a twinge of relief rushed through his system.

"We gotta help him..." he managed to rasp out before collapsing on the ground

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright lights greeted him when he came too, his crimson optics did their best to open but the light above him made it difficult. His processor whirled in a numb pain, almost as if he had too much oil the night before. With a struggle he sat up, a pained grunt escaped through gritted dental plates. He fully opened his eyes, taking a look around the room he found himself in, medical machines and large computers filled the place, as well as a second berth near by him. A common med bay if you asked him. He looked towards the door as it creaked open, the white and red Autobot walking in distracted by a holo screen to even notice the large bot was awake.

"Where am I...?" The jet croaked, causing the medic to jump

"A-ah Starscream, your awake." The con continued to stare, wanting the answer to his question, "Right well you are in our base, more specifically my repair room. You've been in stasis for a decacycle."

"A decacycle...?" Starscreams optics widened

"What is there an echo in here?" That quip earned a glare, "Prime he's awake!"

In a few nanoklicks the leader of the Autobots walked in, the small yellow bug followed him nervously. The narrowed red optics relaxed slightly at the sight of the bot.

"Hello Starscream, it's good to see you functioning again." Prime spoke

The con raised an optic ridge, "Is it?"

Prime only nodded, "You may be the enemy but we're not cruel monsters"

Unlike me, Scream thought to himself.

"I'd like to ask a few questions if you don't mind."

The con shrugged, "I'm your prisoner right? It's not like I have anything better to do."

The autobots in the room seemed surprised of Starscreams response, Bee had expected he'd fight back or jeer at them, yet he stayed strangely calm. Must have some gears scrambled in his processor the yellow bug heard Ratchet mutter to Prime.

"What caused you to become so damaged?" Prime asked, glancing at Ratchet in acknowledgment of the comment

It seemed to be a sensitive topic as Starscream visibly flinched at the question, the con had no intentions of admitting he had been bested once more by his Decepticon leader. He would never admit that he was scared of Megatron. Bumblebee approached the side of the berth, placing his servos on the brim, the con looked down at him in surprise, earning a small smile in return. He felt his spark flutter at that smile.

"I..." He forced himself to look away from the small bots gaze, "It was Megatron."

The three Autobots looked at each other before Prime asked a dreaded question. "Why?"

The con let out a strained laugh, "Why? Because I was stupid enough to think I once again had the upper hand! Foolish enough to think it was the right moment to strike him and send him offline once and for all!"

"You tried to overthrow Megatron." Ratchet asked in slight disbelief

"Tried is an understatement scrap heap." He hissed

Bee sighed, that was more like the con he knew.

"Well what ever the case may be, your stuck here until Ultra Magnus comes to take you into custody, seeing as we don't have a proper holding room for you."

Like a few puny Autobots could hold me for long. Starscream rolled his optics as Prime walked over and placed on some stasis cuffs. They weren't so powerful that he couldn't move but he wouldn't be able to break free. He looked at the cuffs in a bored unamused look, there wasn't much he could do since that med bot removed his null-rays, he would just have to roll with the punches.

"Bumblebee you'll be in charge of keeping an optic on him."

Bee looked over at Prime with wide optics, "Why me!?"

"Well you are the one who found him. And it's your job."

Bumblebee huffed in annoyance, "Great. Always wanted to have a Decepticon sidekick."

"You think I want to be stuck with you before being stuck with the elite guard?" The jet sneered down at him

"I think you'd rather be here then being turned to scrap by the mighty megatron." The bot smirked

The crimson optics of the Decepticon blazed in anger as the con stiffened, regret filled the Autobots system. Both of the two could tell that this ordeal would not be ideal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between the two as they are left in the Autobot base alone

It had been a few megacycles since the large Decepticon was put into the corner of the main room of the Autobot's base and he already hated it. The stares the odd questions and of course the whispers between bots no doubt about him. It was becoming too much to handle. Oh how he wished he could cover his audio sensors, free himself from the insanity he'd gotten himself into. He felt a servo be placed on his own that made him practically jump out of his frame. He looked down at the bot that owned the servo and found the little yellow bug next to him. His optics held a concerned look, one that made his spark flip.

"You hanging in there?"

"Why do you care?" The con snapped

Bumblebee glared, "I don't. You just looked like you were loosing your processor and I'm in charge of you so it's my fragging responsibility to check on you."

Starscreams optics widened ever so slightly but he turned away to seem like he didn't care about what the bot had said, "You know it would be easier if you Autobot's weren't so talkative about me or asking so many questions." He looked at him once again with a cold look, "Its annoying."

Bee blinked, it was difficult to deny he held some kind of pity for the con, but he was being a pain in his tailpipe all the same. "Well if you don't want my help then you can go offline for all I care!"

Silence filled the base, being the only two there didn't exactly make it hard. The look the jet gave the small bug however spoke thousands of words, his optics shone with mixed emotions that Bumblebee couldn't decipher, but it made the gears in his body flip. He backed away and turned his helm to the side, avoiding looking at the cons optics. Starscream took notice of this and vented, closing his optics for a moment before returning a softened stare.

"If you really thought that I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Bee looked up at him in surprise, looking up at surprisingly calm optics but there was a hidden emotion behind the calm look. "I.... y-yeah I guess.... so..."

The con raised an optic ridge at the bots sudden nervousness but didn't bring it up, "Why did you?"

"What?"

"Save me. You could have let me go offline."

Bee looked at him with a stern glare, "It's my job Starscream. There may be a war going on but at least some bots like me are willing to push sides aside. You of all bots should know that."

The con frowned, opening his mouth plate to speak only to be stopped by the Autobot continuing.

"You remember Xetaxxis right? The chaos that you and your group caused with the Solstar Order?"

Starscream nodded with a angered glare, "It was our second encounter. It was also where Ultra Magnus blasted me through a wall."

Bee laughed, "I remember that." He looked at him curiously, "Aren't you tired of this war? Cybertron is dead and everyone's fighting everyone else and constantly switching sides.. don't you think it's time for a change?"

The question caught the con off guard, but he soon relaxed and let out a pained laugh. "After everything I have done to you and your friends you expect me to want to help you?"

The Autobot frowned, "I know that! You think I don't remember the things you've done!? I remember each moment you tortured me too so don't pretend that didn't happen either." His voice had grown into a angry shout as he pointed a finger at him accusingly

Starscream batted the pointed finger away from his face, "I wasn't. Listen Autobot, you can keep me here until your boss comes and gets me but I will never be on your side of this war."

The Autobot frowned, shaking his head. "It doesn't have to be this way Starscream."

"Let me ask you something bot."

"Ok...?"

"If you were constructed cold, and after trying to make your way you were tricked into fighting under Megatron, do you think you'd care what side you were on in a war?"

Realization struck Bumblebee like a Energon overload. "You were constructed cold..."

The con leaned back, giving an uncaring stare, "Yes. Do you understand my point here?"

"I.... I do... I'm sorry Starscream I didn't realize it..."

He only shrugged, "Enjoying fighting helps. The Gladiator Games have always been entertaining to me, and I enjoy how my alt mode looks so that's a bonus."

Bumblebee looked down with a concentrated frown, mulling things over in his processor. He vented out a sigh, looking up at the Decepticons hands and grabbing them, removing the cuffs. Starscream stared in shock before rubbing the area that was confined.

"What are y-"

"Shut up and just let me do this." Bee snapped, "And don't bother thanking me... not even somebot like you deserves Ultra Magnus' wrath..."

The seeker blinked noting the blush across the small bugs faceplate, a smirk worked its way on his face and with a finger made the bot look up at him.

"Thank you." 

Bumblebees faceplate was burning at this point, he wasn't even processing the tug in his spark at this point. He did his best to look away sheepishly.

"I told you not to thank me..."

The con shrugged again, a shuttered look to his optics as the smirk widened, "Well, I wanted to."

The tug the small bot got grew stronger, becoming unbearable, and he knew what it meant. Venting hard he made a brash move, not even thinking about what would happen, he kissed the large Decepticon. It only lasted a few nanokilcks, but it felt longer to the small bot. His optics shuddered open in a flash and he jumped back, scrambling away from the jet. He stared at that smirk of a grin as horror flooded his systems.

"I-I'm so sorry I-" Starscream began to laugh, "W-whats so funny....?"

"It seems we have been having the same feelings in our sparks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with embarrassment the Autobot fails to control his emotions

The gears in the yellow bots helm spun rapidly, his optics narrowing at the Decepticon in front of him as his chuckles rang through his audio sensors. He felt anger and confusion towards the jets reaction yet at the same time glad he wasn't scrap metal. With a huff he stood up and nervously glared at the sitting con while keeping some distance between them.

"I-I'm sorry this was... that was an accident."

Before Starscream could respond the rest of the Autobot's returned, allowing Bee to slip on the cuffs again and hurry into his berth chamber. Starscream sighed, deciding it would be a good idea to go into recharge as to not be bothered by the other bots now in the room and allow him to think about his escape.

It wasn't long till he came out of recharge, the sound of Bee entering the room had woken him, his optics shuttering open. He watched the yellow bot walk over to the other Autobot's, joining the conversation with a big forced smile.

"So how was the mission?"

"Well we had the help from a few powered humans, Megatron teamed up with a few other powered humans and well, most of us got captured but-"

Ratchet cut off Jazz with a servo in his faceplate, "How was it with Starscream?"

Bees faceplate flushed slightly but he vented heavily anyway and tried to pull off an annoyed look. Starscream chuckled quietly from the corner, noticing the bots quick emotions. 

"He was a pain in my tailpipe. Wouldn't stop talking or giving me this look-" Bee paused and glared at the con smirking at him and pointed, "That's it! That's the look Prime!"

The rest of the bots looked towards the large seeker in the corner before a few shook their heads. 

"That's Starscream for you..." Prime muttered, if his mouth guard was retracted you could see his smile

Bee huffed again before his optic ridges lowered slightly in a distressed manor.

"What's wrong Bumblebee?" 

He looked up at Prime before glancing over at the con, "It's just- do we have to keep him locked up? It's not like there are any sides right now... And maybe I can talk some sense into hi-"

"Starscream is anything but trustworthy." Optimus interrupted

"I know but if we just try-" Before the small bot could argue more he was silenced, causing him to vent in anger, "Sir is it not my job to be- oh what do bots call it- a secret keeper of sorts? Some bot that will listen? One that plays a diplomat?"

Optimus blinked, "Well yes bu-"

"Trust me I know all about the terrible things that con can do first hand, and frankly barely any of the things he's done on earth are anywhere near anything he's done! So really what's the harm in letting him roam freely in the base!"

All optics were on the small bot, either he lost a circuit or his emotions towards the con were clouding his processor. But despite this, the Autobot leader relented with a sighed vent, nodding to Bee's words.

"Alright."

That's all that was said before Starscream was freed once again from the stasis cuffs, earning a well deserved stretch as he stood up. He could sense the tension in the room from all but the small yellow bug, his big blue optics looked up at his own red ones, a slight sheepish look to them. It caused him to smirk down at him, the heat rising to the bots face as Bee avoided eye contact, earning the jet a stern and defensive look from both the leader and med bot. They clearly were not a fan of whatever was going on between the two. 

"So what are the rules then?" His grin widened, knowing how uncomfortable it made all of the bots, "I can only assume that you would have some now that I am free..."

"Well there is the obvious one." Ratchet growled, "You absolutely cannot attack or make some attempted escape. Not that you could I will have a forcefield up."

Starscream pouted, "You ruin my fun Autobot."

"Good!"

Bee sighed, shaking his head. "This won't get us anywhere. Come on Scream, you can stay in storage. We can lock the elevator down there." He added the last part with a glare at the med bot

Before any bot could argue, Bumblebee grabbed the Decepticon by a servo and began to drag the larger bot towards the back of the base. An amused smirk placed itself on his face as he complied, he would play their little game until he felt ready to abandon everything to resume control of the Decepticons. 

"'Scream'?" He asked softly once the two were in the elevator

"Shut it." The autobot snapped, his face flushing with energon once again

The con chuckled and wrapped one of his large servos around the bots waist, pulling him closer to him and earning a startled yelp.

"You know we could continue what we were so rudely interrupted from."

With much effort Bee managed to shove himself out of the seekers grip, glaring daggers up at him. "There wasn't anything to continue." 

"Mhm.."

"You know you are a real pain in my chassis!" Bee stated

"What a shocker!"

"Primus I wish I had never found you in that forest! In fact I wish I had never met you in the first place!"

"Hey it's not like Im into this whole experience either." Starscream snapped back, glaring down

"Yeah well I'm not the one with the ego the size of Cyberton that warrants me constantly trying to kill my own factions leader!"

That was the jets last straw, he grabbed the small bot by the neck and slammed him into the side of the elevator cart, causing it to sway dangerously. He chuckled darkly, "You really don't know when to shut up do you?"

Bee only glared as his servos gripped onto the arm that held him, "Neither do you con."

The two glared at each other for a klick before the con let the bot go, a thud sounding from the floor as the cart swayed again. Silence fell over the two as the door opened, revealing the underground storage compartment the base had, a small vent of relief sounded from the bug as he hurried out of the cart, not wanting to admit how strange that moment had made him feel in his spark. He looked back at the jet that looked around the area as he followed him, there was something so uncharacteristic about his manor and how it quickly snapped back to the arrogant, trigger happy, hot head Bee knew him for. It made him question if this was because of him being constructed cold or something darker, he longed to know what the con was like before the war. He shook his helm, clearing his processor from these thoughts, his attention turning to the larger con that placed a server on his shoulder.

"Bumblebee."

The bug felt his spark shiver when the con said his name, "What?"

Starscream hesitated, "How much further?"

He clearly wanted to say more, Bee raised an optic ridge but didn't question it, "We can stop here, it's not too far away from the elevator and the cameras can keep you in their sights when I'm on a mission."

The jet only nodded before leaving the bots side to sit on a large crate. Bee tilted his helm slightly to the side, a questioning look plastered on his faceplate, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Bee approached him, "Do you normally do this? So..."

"So what? Quietly? Calmly? I know you're wondering why I'm acting differently. There's a lot you don't know about me Autobot." He sneered

The Autobot only frowned, "That doesn't explai-" He stopped himself before continuing on that topic

Starscream gave him a quizzical look, that signature smirk returning, "Explain what happened earlier?"

"We are not talking about that. Ever."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say little bee."

Bumblebee huffed, "Don't call me that."

"Or what? What is a little bot like you going to do about it?" The con grinned more

As the con jeered at Bee he covered his audio sensors before growling and shooting the floor next to the jets foot, causing him to jump and stop talking. "Primus you never stop talking!! Even when you tortured me you never talked this much!"

The con blinked, slowly uncuring himself from his startled position as he watched the small bot rant on.

"Primus you are just- just unbearable!!"

He opened his mouth.

"IM NOT DONE CON."

He closed it again, deciding not to argue with the small bug with the gun pointed at him.

"NOW I'm stuck with babysitting you while my spark is telling me all sorts of things that clearly mean I have a screw loose in my processor and that fragging smirk can just wipe off your face because no it doesn't mean anything but that!"

There was a long pause as Bee vented heavily, his optics glowing in anger. The con raised an optic ridge, waiting a little longer before breaking the tense silence.

"Are you done...?"

The Autobot huffed, "Yeah... Im done..."

"Feel better?"

Bee glared, "Why do you care?" Only getting a shrug in response he vented, "I do actually yeah..."

"So... are we going to talk about that thing that happened earlier?" The con smirked

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"I didn't, you did Bee."

"Oh yeah? Well we are not talking about it! Nothing happened! It was just-"

"Just some glitch that made you kiss me right? That's the story your going with?" Starscream smirked

"S-Shut up! It didn't happen!! That's it! Done! End of conversation!!" 

With that the bot stormed away from the seeker, heading back upstairs. The elevator ride was long and quiet, his foot tapped impatiently on the floor as his cooling systems flared through him, the strange tugging in his spark subsiding. He relaxed a bit, venting in relief and closing his optics for a moment before staring at the ground thoughtfully. After a moment he frowned and kicked the ground, crossing his arms.

"I don't like him. It's just some glitch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to become more accepting of his feelings Bumblebee dreads his duties of watching the con

“BUMBLEBEE!!!” A young child’s voice rang through the Autobot base

“What is it Sari?” Bee asked, looking up from a book

The girl ran up to the couch and jumped onto the back, her legs dangling next to him and she looked at him excitedly.

“Since when did you read books?” She laughed

The bot looked from the book, to her, back to the book and back at her once again before shaking his helm with a smile.

“You know there’s more things to do besides video games Sari.”

The girl gasped, putting a hand on her chest, “More things then video games!?” She echoed in disbelief, “Who are you and what have you done to Bumblebee!!”

Bee laughed as the girl began playfully smacking the side of his helm while trying to grab the book out of his servos, “Hey- Hey! Watch the paint job!”

He pulled her away and set her next to him on the couch cushions. “So whatcha need?”

“Let’s go racing! We haven’t gone racing in sooo long! Please please please please pleeeeeaaase???”

“Sari I would love to-“

“YES!!”

“Buuut-“

“Awww man…”

“I have Screamer duty.” He jabbed a digit in the direction of the elevator

“Can’t you skip??”

“And face the wrath of prime? No thank you.”

Sari pouted, crossing her arms with a huff.

“Sorry Sari but this is important.”

“Ooo!! Can I help!!”

He thought about it for a moment but shook his helm, “Too dangerous.” He didn’t want her to see what ever was him and the cons relationship, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Aw man!”

Bee set down the book and stood up, “Why don’t you go find Bulkhead or somebot? I’m sure Jazz would love to go race.”

“Your no fun!” Sari exclaimed

“And you need to not follow me downstairs!” Bee laughed, noticing her beginning to follow him

She huffed, crossing her arms but stayed put for a moment before running off to find one of the other Autobot’s. Bee smiled and turned to the doors of the elevator, his smile quickly disappearing as he realized he did not want to go down and face the con. He vented sharply.

“Hey Sari?” He looked behind him

“Yeeess~?” She peeked her head around the corner

“Can I ask you something…?” He was going to regret this

She went over to him, “What about?”

He sighed and tapped his pedes awkwardly, “Well uh… what would you call gaining an attraction for someone who’s oh- I don’t know…. tried to kill you and imprison you for years?”

The girl blinked, “I dunno… why?”

He shook his helm, “It’s nothing, nevermind.” 

He looked back at the elevator and gulped, pressing the button to head down shakily. It got there painfully fast. He stepped inside and gave the girl watching a forced smile as the door closed, the cart beginning its short decent. Once the doors opened he noticed the con recharging in the corner of the large room before him. It made the small bot relax.

He walked over quickly and looked over the large cons body, noting every detail. The shining yellow cockpit attached to his chassis, the silver wings poking out from underneath him, and the almost black platings on his helm. He looked almost peaceful in recharge, it was kind of cute.

Starscream's optics shuttered open slowly, blinking a few times. His vision focused and attention was brought to the small bug staring at him. Bee was so focused on memorizing the jets features that he had yet to realize he was active again.

“You should take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

Bumblebee yelped in surprise, flailing back and falling onto the floor off of the crate he had previously sat on. The sound of Starscream's laughter made his faceplates heat up.

“It wasn’t what it looked like!!” He squeaked, standing up and glaring over at the con

“So you weren’t staring at me for primus only knows how long little bee?” Starscream smirked

“Shut up Starscream. And I told you not to call me that!”

Starscream chuckled, sitting up, wings fluttering slightly behind him as he stretched his back for a quick moment. Bee felt a twinge of guilt for having him not rest on a berth and instead the floor. He was going to regret what he was about to suggest.

“Do you need to go walk around for a bit?”

Scream looked over and blinked, a surprised look placed on his faceplate. “I suppose….. why?” His optics narrowed suspiciously, “What’s the catch?”

“Er well you can’t leave my side obviously, not like you could go far but-“

“I can still run.”

“Not if I shoot you in the leg!” Bee hissed

The con rolled his optics and vented, “Fine fine. Let’s go.”

He stood and followed the bug to the elevator once again, memories of the last ride flashed to the front of his processor. It made him smile, and Bee noticed

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

Bee halted in place, energon rushing to his face plates, he shook his helm and hurried after the con, glaring up at him.

"Will you knock that off!?"

As the two went onto the elevator the con smirked, giving a thoughtful look as Bee stood next to him.

"Hmmm… No…"

The small Autobot sighed in defeat as the doors slid closed, he waited anxiously for what the seeker may attempt to do on the elevator again. But there was nothing but silence between them, and admittedly it was very peaceful. The small bot felt himself relax, not minding the company of the large jet next to him. It was long before the doors opened again, the two stepping out into the main room. Sari was on the couch watching tv, her legs hanging off the back of the couch as her head dangled off the seat, Jazz sat with her, intrigued by what ever show the kid was binging now. Neither noticed the two heading towards the entrance, and Bee was glad of that, he didn't feel like explaining this experience to anyone. The two got outside quickly, nothing getting in their way or paying any mind to them, as if this was a natural occurrence. It didn't make Bee any less paranoid about it. Once they were further out of the base and beginning to enter the depths of the forest, he relaxed, venting softly and watching the warm air float in the cold air. Snow lightly fell on his helm, sending small shivers down his circuits as his body cooled. 

"Are you getting cold?" 

The cons oddly soft voice gained his attention. "No, just cooling down."

He nodded, "If you start to we can head back."

Why does he care? "Why do you care?"

The jet looked down with him, "I don't want a minibot like you to freeze to death."  
Bee huffed, feeling embarrassed slightly, "You make no sense Starscream."

"Neither do you."

Bumblebee stared at his pedes as they walked side by side through the snow, "Aren't you worried about Megatron finding you out here with me?"

Starscream shook his helm, "No. We can't be tracked remember?"

"Right.. Whats with that anyway?"

"Professor Sumdac. Megatron is forcing him to build things for us. One just happens to be a signal dampener."

Bee stopped in his tracks, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Starscream looked back, surprised by the outburst, "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

The bot gave him a look, "This is you we're talking about here Screamer."

"Fair."

Bee sighed crossing his arms as another shiver ran through his systems, a small warning alerted him that it was beginning to be slightly too cold for him. Starscream sighed, walking over to his small frame.

"Come on, your getting cold."

"I am not." Bee argued

Starscream raised an optic ridge, not believing the bot at all. The wind picked up, the snow fall falling harder, it wasn't going to be safe out there for much longer.

"We don't have much of a choice Bee."

"We're going to be fine" the bot hissed defensively

The jet sighed, knowing full well that the bot was going to be stubborn about this. Quickly and carefully the con scooped the bot into his arms and held him close to his chestplate earning a yelp from the yellow autobot.

"STARSCREAM!!!"

"We need to find shelter and if you are not going to go on your own I'll move you for you."

Bumblebee was about to protest, but as the cold wind pierced his system he shuddered, curling against the cons large frame for warmth and protection.

"Fine… But this doesn't mean I like you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced together in a blizzard secrets are revealed and a companionship begins to unfold

The air was frigid as wind blew snow at a dangerous speeds, most were inside someplace warm at this point, either unfazed by the blizzard outside or just retreating in for safety. However this was not the case for the two hiding in a large cave, Bumblebee felt like his gears would freeze any second, he wished he was back at base. Starscream sat near the entrance, keeping an eye on both the weather and the yellow bugs condition. Bee has huddled against the wall, not wanting to be close to the con, still wary about both his strange emotions towards him and what the con could do to him in order to escape. The sound of him sighing brought Bee’s helm snapping up.

“You know it’s warmer to stay by me bug.”

“Again. Why do you care?”

“If you go offline then so do I.” Starscream snapped, looking back at him, “I don’t exactly plan on getting slagged by your dear fearless leader.”

Bumblebee blinked, “Right… well I’m fine over here.”

The con rolled his optics, “Whatever you say.”

Silence fell between them again, the only sound came from the howling wind that whistled past the entrance and the occasional wing flutter from Starscream, Bee watched them move silently.

“Why do they do that?”

“What?”

“Your wings? Why do they move on their own sometimes?”

Starscream turned to face him again, “Well, emotion is part of it, I think…. I haven’t exactly thought about it.”

“Can all jets do that?”

“How would I know. I don’t know many other cons like me. You know, constructed cold and all. Well besides two others but…. haven’t seen them in a few mega cycles.”

Bumblebee nodded, sitting up more, “Thundercracker and Skywarp right?”

Scream blinked, “You’ve hear- right…”

The Autobot laughed a bit, “Yeah no I remember them all right, they were there when you attacked one of our stations early in the war. You know the one you botnaped and tortured me?”

His tone shifted to a dark one, sending chills through the cons gears.

“I remember…. Megatrons orders.”

“Primus do you listen to everything he does like a lost puppy?”

Starscream went quiet, looking away.

“Why did you join him?”

It took a moment to find his voice, when he finally spoke he sounded broken, tired. “We didn’t get a choice, really. For joining the war at least. He was a… brilliant gladiator once…. and I admired him for that. I suppose I still do…”

Bee moved closer to him trying to see his face.

“When we were approached to join him, we believed it was for something else. But we were wrong. I recruited others, became second in command, I thought…. I thought it was enough. I guess being besides Megatron wasn’t enough for me.” He reaches out for something before closing his hand to a fist, “Power is something every Decepticon craves Bumblebee. Power, recognition,” He looked at the Autobot next to him, “Love. It’s something all Cybertronians crave.” He turned his attention to the ground, “But sometimes, when you are no longer your own, nothing will be enough.”

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, waiting to see is the con would continue, when he didn’t a worrying frown find its way onto his faceplate. He stood, ignoring the gears that ached for doing so, gaining the attention of the larger jet.

“Bee…?”

Arms wrapped around the cons frame, his small arms did their best to hug the con while his face buried into the cons shoulder. It took Starscream by surprise, but he didn’t argue or move, instead he slowly and gently returned the gesture awkwardly, making sure that he wouldn’t crush the small bot. He held him close for what felt like decacycles before loosening his grip to look at him.

“Is this another one of your glitches or have you just gone binary..?”

Bee looked up and chuckled, “Probably both.”

Starscream gave a small smile before it dropped again, “Why do you care so much?”

“I could ask you the same thing…”

The con vented before looking at him once more, “You really are something else Autobot…”

Bee smiled and pulled away slowly, almost not wanting to leave the jets side. He sat in front of the con, watching him for a moment quietly.

“You know since we’re stuck here-“ the seeker started

“Don’t-“

“Come on Bee you can't avoid it any more.”

“I can and I will!”

Starscream glared at him, “Well excuse me for opening up to the bot that doesn’t care.”

“How did you get to that conclusion…?” Bee sighed

Starscream held his ground.

“Fine! We’ll talk about it!! You stubborn aft!” The bot huffed, throwing his arms up in defeat only to cross them and look like a angry sparkling

Starscream smirked, amused by the bot in front of him. With a quick moment the con pushed the bot closer earning a small squeak, Bee getting flustered slightly at the closeness. 

"So, let me ask you something little Bee."

"Dont call me that Screamer."

The con rolled his optics, "Why did you kiss me Bee?"

Bee vented, "I dunno… Just felt right, in my spark ya know? Like if I didn't my spark would burst."

"Like if you didn't act it would cause more problems?"

"Exactly!"

Starscream smirked, "Still feel that way huh?"

Bee nodded, looking away slightly, it made the jets spark spin. "Starscream…?"

The con hummed a reply.

"If we… oh I dunno… become conjunxes because of this… would you switch sides?"

"Would you want that?"

Bumblebee looked up in surprise before smiling softly, "I think I would…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A con and a bot making plans to become conjunx’s in a war is harder then one would think

How did he get here? Bee had thought that a lot lately, but now it was constantly finding its way into his processor. He was currently leaning against the frame of the large con who was in the middle of a recharge, his arms gently resting around the yellow beetle. Bee looked up at the jets peaceful face for a moment, letting himself relax with a small vent, looking back out of the cave. Snow continued to fall, it had lighten up, enough for the two to head back. The wind was faint and it felt peaceful, the cold wasn’t too bad with the heat the jet gave off. He knew they should go, but at the same time he dreaded what the rest would think, it was bad enough that the con was in their base to begin with, but a con and a Autobot becoming Conjunx Edura’s? It was unheard of. Bee groaned and leaned the back of his helm against said cons chest plate, he needed to figure out what to do. He didn’t know anything about this sort of thing, he was a scout and self appointed diplomat. He decided it would be better to go now rather than later, see if he could contact someone on Cybertron and get some advice. With a sigh he carefully stood, facing the jet.

“Starscream get up, the winds gone.”

He watched his crimson eyes flicker online, a smile greeting him.

“Hello little Bee…”

“I told you-“

“I know I know.” The con smirked, “What do you need?”

Bee pointed to the outside world, “Blizzards stopped, we can go now.”

“Ready to get rid of me that easily?”

He blinked, “Wh- no!! I-I mean…”

Starscream laughed and placed a kiss on his helm, “I’m joking. Come on.”

With that he stood, the small Autobot at his side as they made their way back to the base, Bee quietly hoping that he wouldn’t get his tailpipe removed and tossed into a space bridge. The walk back was short but sweet, Starscream had their servos locked the whole time and kept a close watch on him. Bee could feel the cold begin to pierce through his frame, he gripped onto Starscreams servo tightly, huddling against the larger bots arm for warmth. Once the building was in sight Bee pulled away, not sure if he was ready for the others to find out about the two getting together. Entering the building wasn't the worst part, it was the reaction of all the Autobots inside, and it wasn't pretty or what Bee had expected. Inside were of course his main team, Optimas, Jazz, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Wheeljack, but they were now joined by another group, consisting of a few Maximals, Ultra Magnus, Blurr, and Ironhide. Bee felt his spark sink and he could feel the jets worry radiate off his frame.

"Bumblebee!" Prime rushed over, "We were worried you were damaged!"

"Im fine Prime… We got caught in the blizzard that's all…"

"And what were you doing outside with Starscream?!"

Bee looked at his pedes, "Just took him to stretch his legs is all…."

Ultra Magnus walked over, eyeing the con suspiciously, "You have a lot to explain."

"I know."

The large bot turned towards one of the Maximals, "Tigatron, prepare the decepticon for transport."

Bumblebees optics widened and his helm snapped up, "What are you talking about??"

"We're taking him back to Cybertron for a trial and all of that noise." Ironhide spoke up

"N-no you can't!" Bee choked out

All optics were on him, shock, anger, confusion was all laced into each pair. Starscream felt his spark stop, this wasnt what he expected to happen, he doubted it was what Bumblebee even expected. Now all he wanted to do was hold the small bot close to him and protect him.

"Why not?"

"B-because he…." 

Starscream glanced at him anxiously, was he about to reveal everything?

"Because he wants to join us!!" he managed to squeak out, "He wants to become an Autobot…"

Silence fell over the room. The con could see the small frame of Bee tremble slightly, both of them dreading what was to come. Magnus and Prime looked at eachother, seemingly deciding silently.

“I could be a double agent.” Starscream suddenly piped in, “Give intel on what Megatron is up too.”

“And how can we trust you?” Prowl asked, crossing his arms

“I can tell you where Sumdac is. The Decepticon base, Megatrons next plan of attack. On one condition.”

Bee sighed facepalming, what could they expect from the con?

“What’s your condition?” Ultra Magnus looked suspiciously at him

“You defeat Megatron, I become leader of the Decepticons. I’ll even sweeten the deal and end the war for you and make a peace treaty.” A smirk found its way across the cons faceplate

Everyone’s eyes widened, staring at the seeker as if he had just turned into Primus himself, Bee’s face morphed into one of a knowing betrayal. He knew it had been too good to be true that Starscream would have really changed his ways. Prime however seemed to think this was a good plan of action.


	8. Chapter 8

A decacycle has passed, everyone seemed to adjust to everything, everyone except Bumblebee. He slumped on the couch next to their visiting allies Blurr and Tigatron, the boom in his servo falling to his side with a snap. The optics of his friends turned to him in confusion and worry.

“Are you alright my vehicular friend?” Tigatron asked

“Yeah…” Bee sighed, optics shifting away from them, “Just… thinking.”

“About-Starscream?” Blurr chimed in

Bee nodded slowly, resting his servo against his helm now. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone besides them, how he felt about the con, he kept their planned relationship out of the topic.

“You should follow your spark, it will guide you to him.”

“Yeah and right into Megatron no thank you.”

Blurr frowned, “He-does-know-about-your-feelings-right?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Then-tell-him!!”

It was the his Bee’s turn to frown, “Was it that easy for you to tell Longarm?”

Blurrs faceplate turned a light shade of blue as he glanced away, a small smile creeping up, “No… Its-never-easy-to-tell-someone-you-care-about-things. Especially-if-it’s-who-you-want-to-be-your-partner.”

The maximal nodded in agreement to the speedster. Bee huffed bot nodded anyway.

“Speaking-of-that-mech!” Blurr grinned at the bots, “Longarm-said-he’s-visiting-the-base-today!”

Bee winced, “How happy will he be when he sees Screamer..?”

Blurr only shrugged as the sound of jets landing by the entrance gained everyone's attention, Bee's optics brightened at the sight of the former con walking in, only to darken when he noticed how damaged the seeker was. Jumping over the back of the couch he hurried over to him, a panicked and worried look flickered in his bright blue optics. Starscream looked down at him with a smile and patted his helm before walking into Ratchets med bay. With a frown the small bot ran after him, his pedes echoing in the concrete hall. When he caught up he only could hear the last part of what the con was being told.  
"You really shouldnt have been able to transform with this much damage!"

"Well. I did." Starscream shrugged

"You have got to be more careful. What are you doing here anyway dont you have a mech in your base?" Ratchet grumbled

"No. Not yet at least. Ones being transferred with his assistant in a week.."

He only nodded to that, secretly greatful to not be constantly repairing this mech. Bee cautiously entered the room and approached the two mechs in the room, anxious about being here without the medics permission but also nervous about being around the seeker. The medic didnt seem to notice the yellow bug by the medical birth, however the crimson optics starting at him was extremely noticeable.

"Hello little Bee."

Bee squeaked and looked up at him, "I told you to stop calling me that!!"

Starscream only smirked, ignoring the unapproving glare from Ratchet. He carefully got off of the berth and placed a servo on the small bots helm.

"Tiny Bee."

"Starscream thats worse!" he whined and shoved his servo off oh him, "Come on you aft, Longarms coming here soon and I want you to meet him. He was a good friend of mine back on cybertron."

The con froze, "Longarms coming here…?"

"Yeah! Why do you know him?" Bee asked turning to him

He nodded slowly, "Long… long time ago… I did… Once…"

Bumblebee frowned slightly but didn't question his behavior, it didn't surprise him that the seeker was nervous. Longarm was with the Autobots, Starscream was a decepticon. Being anxious was just a symptom of two mechs from different factions in a war. Bee sighed and put a servo on the cons arm comfortingly.

"Dont worry, once he knows your one of us now he'll be glad to see you."

"Thats what I'm worried about…" Starscream huffed softly

Bee frowned and glanced around the empty hall before stepping in front of him and gently cupping his hands on the side of his helm.

"Stop worrying, I know Longarm well, and he wouldn't hurt you unless you gave him a very good reason to."

"I know him well too… and me being here will be reason enough…" his servos gently rested on the small bots waist as he let his helm rest on his

"It wont be. Trust me." he left a soft kiss before pulling away and continuing down the hall

The jet stood there for a minute longer, a soft blush crept onto his faceplates as a thoughtful expression made his optic ridges furrow. He sighed and followed the yellow bot into the main area of the warehouse as laughter filled his audial sensors and regret filled his system. Taking a deep breath he entered the room and observed the large amount of autobots greeting the new bot in the room. Longarm stood in the middle, looking very pleased as he caught up with everyone in the room, Blurr's arm around him with a lopsided grin. He seemed to freeze when his optics landed on the seeker, his vents hitched. Starscream regretted not heading to his own berth Prime provided for him.

"Starscream." He spoke calmly, the slight rasp in his voice set shivers down his plates, "What is a seeker here in the base?"

No one seemed to know how to answer him, Starscream's wings dipped as a awkward smile made its way on his facepaltes.

"Hello again Longarm…"

The bots eyes narrowed as the con chuckled nervously and Bumblebee found himself covering his faceplate with his servos. He made his way through the group to the seeker in question with a suspicious glare, as Longarm approached Starscream back away, his wings jolting up in fear, optics wide and bright. Bee noticed this and hurried through to get in the way incase a fight broke out.

"Starscream of Vos."

"Y-Yes…? Longarm of… Iacon…?" Screamer squeaked out, back fully pressed against the wall

"I'd like to have a word with you." He shot a dangerous glare at the approaching yellow bug that made coolent threaten to bubble into his intake, "Alone."

The jet could only nod, danger warnings flooded his system as he quickly darted down the hall to his habsuite with the menacing bot following closely, once inside and the door slammed, Screamer turned to face the now towering frame of Shockwave. He yelped slightly and jumped back, laughing nervously and bowing.

"Commander Shockwave… I- I can explain!!"

Shockwave crossed his arms, optic shuddering in suspicion, "There better be a good explanation for this, or I will report this latest development to Lord Megatron. I am sure he would be interested in where his lieutenant has been running off too."

"N-No!! You can't tell Megatron!! He would offline me in an instant!!" The look Soundwave gave him made him straighten up, "I-I was rescued by Bumblebee after a near death encounter with Lord Megatron, they would have imprisoned me unless I gave them something they wanted. In-intel sir, I… I became a spy for the Autobots…"

Shockwave seemed to freeze, "Is that so?"

The seeker nodded, glancing away.

"Have you told them about me being a spy as well?"

Starscream shook his helm, "Of course not sir…"

"Good. Good."

Starscream blinked, standing up more, "Does he know?"

He gave a confused look.

"Blurr…"

Shockwave shook his head, "No. And I intend to keep it that way."

He nodded, sighing, "Alright Commander, well if you wont tell Megatron… I-I wont tell the Autobots. Your not the only one with… interests in a Autobot."

Shockwave relaxed, venting, "If Lord Megatron found out about this… both of us would be sent to the scrapyard." Starscream nodded, crossing his arms, "You secret is safe with me lieutenant. You chose well."

Starscream smiled and laughed, "So did you commander."

The commanders optic smiled, soon becoming a real face as he transformed back into his Autobot disguise. This was going to be a interesting life for the both of them now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there is slight abuse in this chapter! It is near the end of this chapter so if you are not comfortable with it you may skip it! I'll put a note at the end of the chapter for those who skip it to explain what happened

“You’ve changed.” 

Starscream’s optics flashed in annoyance at the so called Autobot, “So have you Longarm.”

The two Autobot teams stood at the entrance to say goodbye’s, Starscream begrudgingly obliged to join them in the extremely Autobot in fashion activity. Longarm shot him a subtle warning stare before smiling.

“It was good to see you again old friend.” Ignoring the cons huff he continued, “I’ll make sure to tell Skyfire hello for you.”

Starscreams optics widened, sadness wracked through his systems. He cold only look away and nod as indifferently as he could manage. He didn’t register the servo placed on his arm from his future conjunx.

Inside wasn’t much better for the con, questions from everyone plauged him, he did his best not to careWhen they went inside finally, the ship flying off, immediately the con was pulled aside by the Autobots leader for questioning.

"Alright Starscream. You've been quiet long enough. What are your plans?"

"Boss bo-"

"Not now Bumblebee." Optimus glared at the small bug before looking back up at the con, "Where is Megatron? Why did you come and surrender?!"

"W-Well you see, I can't tell you where he is-" He yelped as the primes fist hit the side of his helm, "I-If I did then he would know I was helping you!! He would offline me and destroy you all!!"

Prime's optics narrowed suspiciously, "Go on."

Starscream sighed as he was let go, rubbing his neck slightly with a small glare, "As for my plans." He hissed, "I don't have any, besides fixing cybertrons ways. Like Megatron wanted, if he had just stuck to his original plan. I'm sure you remember that dont you Prime. Your precious system is corrupt, it's a shame someone who once was so great does not remember it."

Optimus opened his mouth to respond only to be shouldered past by the large seeker, who instead walked to where the small scout watched in shock. He frowned as the two left, Bee glancing back cautiously at his leader before disappearing around a corner. Once around the corner and out of optic range the con put his arm around the bots shoulder plates comfortingly.

"You need to be more careful Screamer.."

"I know."

"That was really risky! You know I don't like it when you fight with the team." Bees arms stretched in front of him to in force his statement

Starscream sighed, "I'll try to remember that the next time I'm held against a wall and being interrogated."

"Its not just you at fault."

Bumblebee watched him shrug as he opened his habsuites door sadly, before sighing and following him inside. He walked over to the large berth and sat down on it, his baby blue optics shining with concern as the con sat next to him. It was quiet for a moment as Bee leaned his head on the seekers arm, optics shuttered slightly.

"Who's Skyfire..?"

Starscreams vents hitched at the name, looking down at the smaller bot, "Skyfire… he.. He was a great flyer…"

Bee looked up at him, "I thought Longarm said he was alive or something?"

His optics dimmed as he looked away, "I don't know… The last I heard was that something happened to him at the academy we studied at together… I haven't heard his name in a long time I-... I assumed he was…" He cleared his audial, "Offline.."

"Oh… Im so sorry.."

He shook his helm, "It's alright, I'm sure that Longarm doesn't realize it."

Of course, Starscream knew that wasn't true, Shockwave wouldn't have brought that up for no means a friendly purpose. He saw that cruel glint in that mechs eyes, there were many ways to punish a mech without harming them in a noticeable way. He ignored the shudder that wanted to pass through his systems at the thought and looked over at the yellow bug that sat next to him.

“He seems to have relaxed around you.” Bee pointed out, “Which is good.”

“Yeah I guess it is.” He just hoped Megatron wouldn’t find out about his betrayal, "The rest of your Autobots still dont trust me."

"They will."

Starscream scoffed, "Right."

"Just give them a chance. They need time to warm up to you." 

The seeker looked down at their now intertwined servos before looking back up into the small bot's blue optics, a sigh escaped his vents. "How come you warmed up so fast?"

Bee tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"You told me how you remembered everything I've done over the last million megacycles to you and the Autobots, how in Primus did you get past that?"

Bumblebees optics dimmed as he looked down slightly, "I haven't. It is just as hard for me to accept that your… decent. You're still a Decepticon to your core and I know that. And no, I don't fully trust you yet and I don't know when I will." He admitted with a soft vent, "But despite that I still have managed to go binary and fall for you."

Starscream blinked, a frown forming on his faceplates, "Do you regret beginning this partnership."

He shook his helm with a smile, "No. And for a bot that's done some stupid slag this must be the stupidest thing I've done."

The con smiled back before his stare went blank, quietly nodded to something in his processor, with a heavy vent he stood, shooting a regretful glance at the mini bot in the berth.

"Of course Lord Megatron. I will be there in a groon."

Bee looked down, his pedes swinging slightly as a saddened look came across his faceplates, he let the seekers servos guide his helm up to look at him once more.

"I have to go. Im sorry its so sudden."

"Its fine... Go.... Don't get blown up." He smiled sadly, not wanting the con to leave

"It's Megatron, Bumblebee, I can't promise I won't."

The bot nodded slightly, already preparing himself mentally for the worst. Starscream vented softly and gently kissed the top of his helm before standing fully and walking towards the door.

"W-wait!"

He jumped off the berth and ran over to the large jet at the door, hugging his waist tightly and standing on the tips of his pedes to kiss his lip plates. The seeker relaxed into the hold and gently cup the yellow bugs helm, pulling away from the other slowly.

"I have to go Bee…"

Bee nodded, letting him go, "I know I know…"

With one last look the con was off, walking to the exit to transform and head back to his certain doom. 

"Don't die!" 

The flight there was shorter than the con would like, but he was more focused on getting there as fast as he could to avoid suspicion. He jetted inside the cave at an angle and transformed, landing in front of the warlord himself and kneeling.

"Master, you summoned me?"

Megatron raised an optic brow, "What's the matter Starscream? Where's your bite?" 

The jet stiffened, staring up at the growing smirk on the leaders faceplates.

"Have you given up your antics so easily?"

"I dont know what you mean my lord! I do as you ask." He spoke quickly

He hissed as his helm was grabbed harshly, firm servos jolting him face to face with the assailant. The red eyes of Megatron burned into his spark, causing his denta to grit as the grip on his helm tightened.

"Dont think that this little scheme of yours will get you back as my second in command."

Starscream was quickly thrown into the caves wall, not giving him even a second to respond as pain coursed through his systems and a pained grunt escaped from his audial processor. He collapsed onto his servos and leg joints, venting heavily.

"W-what…?" He looked up at the warlord with wide optics, "Lord Megatron I have been nothing but loyal to you!"

Megatron raised an optic ridge as a wicked smile, "Is that so? Tell me Starscream how often has my... loyal second in command tried to obliterate my spark?"

"I- I well…"

Megatron chuckled and began to walk away from the damaged jet, stopping when he noticed the seeker beginning to stand and turning back to him.

"If you think you can best me again like this your dreadfully mistaken."

Starscream looked desperate, trembling slightly from the strain of keeping himself off the brink of stasis, "Megatron please! Forgive me! I will do anything to prove to you I am truly loyal! I beg of you!" 

The warlords grin widened, "That was just what I was hoping you would say Starscream."

The seekers optics dimmed slightly, knowing full well the trap he had willingly fallen into.

"Find a Allspark fragment, and while your at it." Megatron turned away, his grin darkening, "Bring me the head of an Autobot. That should be plenty enough proof of your loyalty to the Decepticon cause."

Starscream bowed, wincing slightly from the pain, "Whose head do you wish for Lord Megatron?"

"That yellow Autobot scout was seen interfering once again with Soundwaves plans. Bring him to me."

He felt as if the ground fell from under him, his processor spinning as his spark pulsed painfully, "Of course Lord Megatron."

He quickly transformed to his alt mode despite his HUD flashing many warnings against it, speeding to the Autobot base as best he could, one of his jets sparked and smoked at the efforts. He found himself nose diving to the ground right outside the warehouse at the loss of the damaged jet, he quickly transformed right before hitting the ground to avoid more damage then needed. He stared up at the sky as his optics flickered before finally shutting down, his frame going into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED THE ABUSE SCENE  
> Megatron basically beats up Screamer and tells him to kill Bumblebee and get a Allspark fragment to prove his loyalty


	10. Chapter 10

When he came to, he was still outside in the snow, his optics slowly onlined again as warnings filled his vision, his frame was freezing and the energon that spilled from his injuries had thankfully hardened and froze, sealing the wounds. He checked his levels and was shocked to find himself even able to be online, his energon levels were at two percent and his self repair systems were badly damaged. He winced, sitting up slowly and looking around the area. Starscream was behind the warehouse the Autobots had made their base, a few feet away from it. How no one had heard his crash landing was lost on him, Bumblebee should have at least gone to find the source of the noise. His spark ached at the thought of the small Autobot, and what he was now tasked to do. The bots would never trust him again when they learned of this. He struggled to his pedes, one was damaged beyond recognition that made his balance off, and proved to make his short walk to the base harder than he first predicted. Once at the entrance he leaned against the door frame, venting heavily as his systems struggled to stay online and scanning the area for any sign of activity. Finding only three signatures in the whole building gave him some hope, as he staggered inside and attempted to alert the bots of his presence. However nothing but a hiss of static escaped his lipplates. Fear coursed through him, not being able to speak was something he dreaded, and he had no idea if the amount of damage he obtained would make it so he couldn't be fixed. The sound of someone approaching gained his attention quickly, his helm snapping up and optics flaring online in a last attempt. His gaze met that of Ratchet, who looked pale at the sight of the seeker. 

"Starscream…?" The medic whispered

Starscream could only nod, wincing at the action as he attempted to meet the medic halfway, only to stumble and be caught by the red and white mech.

"For Primus sake- how many times are you going to arrive here on the brink of stasis." He received a weak glare from the con, "Right, sorry. Wheeljack! I need assistance over here!"

His optics flickered offline once again, unable to keep power, the sound of pedes hurrying over and another bot helping Ratchet carry him to the med bay. The berth felt softer then anything at the moment, comforting even against his cold frame. Slowly he slipped under stasis, listening to the soft murmurs between the medic and scientist above him as they went to work trying to repair him.

It only felt like a nanosecond, but he felt different then he had when he went under. The light blinded his flickering optics, causing him to lift his hand over his face to block the light. Something was off, he noted, his servos seemed larger, dull and not pointed like they had been. He sat up slowly and examined himself, everything was different, he wasn't in his frame. Panicked he jumped off the berth he lay on, not the medical bays but his own, he hurried to the mirror in his habsuite and took a long look. His helm was now more square, not as narrow and diamond shaped as before, his helm platings were still a dark grey and his faceplates was now a darker shade then before. His frame was bulkier, red chassis, a gold cockpit, white upper arms and legs with blue on the lower limbs. His servos matched his lower arms and his pedes matched his legs only with blue accents. His wings were still close to how they originally looked but they matched his new color scheme. His optics dimmed at the sight, his spark ached, realizing how bad he must have been to need a entirely new frame. He was glad they didn't remove his insignia however, this was going to be hard enough to explain to Megatron, he didn't need to have a new insignia or none at all to explain as well. He vented and left the comfort of the habsuite and headed for the main room, not sure what to expect when he got there. 

"STARSCREAM!"

The large con froze as the mini bot jumped onto him, quickly catching the smaller in his arms. He stared at the bright blue optics that shone with happiness and excitement.

"B-Bumblebee!" He gasped, regaining his balance, "W-what are you doing..?"

"I was so worried about you- Ratchet said that he wasn't sure if you would make it!"

Starscream blinked, relaxing as the small bo't wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I thought I lost you…" He whispered

His tanks flipped, "W-well about that… There's something you should know…"

Bee pulled away hesitantly. Fear, worry and betrayal shone in his optics as he was set down carefully. The seeker looked around the room at the suspicious and judgmental mechs around them.

"Megatron has given me orders to prove my loyalty and continue to function as his second in command." Starscream started, a serious and dangerous tone to his words that made the whole room uneasy, "He has ordered me to retrieve him a Allspark fragment and…" His optics dimmed, regret filling his voice, "And to bring him the head o-of Bumblebee…"

The room stiffened, he didn't make optic contact with the scout in front of him.

"Why are you telling us this?" Prowl asked

He looked up in surprise, "What?"

"If you are supposed to offline Bumblebee then why are you telling us this?"

"Because I-" He glanced at the yellow bug, unable to read his expression, "I am your ally."  
Bulkhead raised an optic ridge, "Yeah like we'd believe that. There has to be some ulterior motive."

"Bumblebee wouldn't be a target without reason." Prowl added

Starscream vented, "Megatron said that he had been interfering with Soundwaves plans. Whatever those are… He wants him out of the way."

"I still don't understand why you're bothering to tell us."

"Its because he fragging cares!" Bee snapped, turning on them

Starscream's eyes widened fearfully, staring at the bot as if to see if he was really about to tell the rest of the Autobots their strange relationship.

"What are you talking about Bumblebee?" Optimus chimed in

Bee glanced back at the con, "He cares about us. Even if he doesn't admit it out loud." Turning around fully to the seeker he smiled, "He wants to prove he can change, that we can trust him and forgive him."

"Yeah right." Bulkhead scoffed

"It's true!"

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on this one, it doesn't add up."

Bees expression softened to a worried look, glancing from mech to mech before turning to the frozen jet for help. Starscream vented heavily, looking down at him unsure of what to say or do. With an annoyed huff, the roller grabbed the cons servo and yanked him close, earning a small surprised squeak from the action, and he gave him a quick kiss. Starscreams eyes widened and the rest of the mechs stiffened in shock, a few gasping.

"You know…" Starscream said after a moment, smirking slightly, "Normally I am all about showing off what's mine… But I don't think now is the right time for that kind of cockyness Bee…"

"Bumblebee. Step away from the decepticon."

"Optimus wha-"

"That's an order Bumblebee."

Starscream frowned and held the small bot close. Bumblebee looked up at him in surprise, a shiver running through his plating at the cold look in the jets optics. The two stared each other down for a long while before Bee moved away from them both, optics watching his every move.

“Boss bot listen to me-“ He vented softly, “He isn’t a Decepticon… not anymore…”

“What are you talking about?”

“He sided with us Prime! He sided with me and you! He’s on our side!”

“And you trust him?”

Bee nodded, “With my spark…”

Optics turned to the seeker as he shuffled a pede, “I am telling you Megatrons plan… because I need your help Optimus…” He spoke through gritted denta, a glare on his faceplates, “I do not want to harm my little Bee…”

“I told you not to call me that…” Bumblebee hissed

The seekers smirk returned, attention being drawn from the glare from the Prime to the small bot next to him. Ratchet stepped forward and placed a servo on the festering leaders shoulder, giving the con a cold stare.

“Whatever the case may be, we simply can’t trust you Starscream! Now we may have saved your hide but that doesn’t make us allies. Besides you only are siding with us so you can lead the Decepticons.” Ratchet sided

“Things change.” Starscream purred

He pulled the scout to his side by the waist with a grin, causing the yellow mech to giggle and quietly protest the action with a grin, his face flushing with embarrassment. The other Autobots were visibly disgusted by the action, Jazz however laughed and walked over to the seeker, placing a servo on his shoulder with a grin.

“A Con and a Bot gettin together. Who would have guessed!” His grin went lopsided as he elbowed the jet in the side, “You two conjunx’ yet?”

“Jazz!!” Bee squeaked, covering his face

Jazz grinned and looked at the seeker in amusement, “Your not so bad for a Decepticreep.”

“Your not so bad yourself, for an Autobot.” Starscream smirked, leaning closer to the bots helm, “It seems like I’m not the only one helm over struts for a bot.”

The speedsters mouth dropped and he quickly walked away from the two to join the others once again flustered, making the jet laugh. Bee smiles up at him lovingly, thinking how this maybe wouldn’t be as bad as he feared.

“This doesn’t solve the whole not killing Bumblebee problem.” Bulkhead stated

He was wrong, Bee felt his spark sink.

“We won’t have mu-“

Before Starscream could finish, an alarm sounded through the building, causing the group to freeze in place.

“Decepticons!”

“Autobots! Prepare to roll out! Ratchet check where the activity is being detected on Teletran 1.” Optimus ordered

“Yes sir!”

The primes optics fell on the con with a blazing fire, “Why weren’t we warned in advance of an attack.”

Starscream looked just as flustered, “I-I didn’t know there was one!! M-Megatron did not bring up any plans for one!!”

“Maybe it’s because Megatron knows your here.” Bulkhead growled, punching his servo to make a point

“Or maybe it’s because he was demoted Bulk!!” Bee argued, “Or did you forget why he has to kill me!?”

Prime sighed and held up a servo, “We’ll discuss this later. Bumblebee you’ll stay here, if your really on Megatrons hit list your in more danger facing his forces then being with him.”

Starscream scoffed indigently, “I’m not the one trying to hurt him here.”

“Boss bot if I don’t go that’ll raise more suspicion to Screamer.”

Starscream nodded, he hated the idea but he knew it was true. Optimus sighed and nodded, accepting the logic in the situation.

“Alright. Starscream stay here, the rest of us, transform and roll out.”

Bee made a move to leave, his servo pulled by the cons own servo back to his chestplate in response, a saddened look to his dim optics. Bee vented softly, before leaning up and kissing the large mech softly. 

"I'll be ok… I promise…" he muttered, leaning away

"I know… just don't get blown up…" Starscream smirked softly

"It's probably Blitzwing so.. No promises…" Bee chuckled, leaning into the cons servo cupping his helm

"He has terrible aim, you'll be fine."

Starscream gave him one last kiss before letting him go, "Don't do something stupid."

Bee grinned and went to join the others before leaving the base, and the con inside to watch them leave from the main room.


	11. Chapter 11

Panic filled his systems as the Autobots returned, battered and damaged. The seekers attention was drawn to the small yellow bot being assisted back into the base, arm wrapped around the neck of the medic to keep his steps steady. Ignoring the warning look from the Prime he hurried over to the scouts side, scooping him into his arms carefully and without any protests from either mech.

"What happened?" He asked carefully, "This couldn't have just been Blitzwing…"

"Two seekers were with him. Know em?" Ratchet snorted

Starscream's optics brightened, "What were their colors?"

"Blue and purple. Looked eerily similar to you."

A huge grin flashed on the cons face, only to quickly frown regretfully at the reaction from the others.

"Their my trine members. Skywarp and Thundercracker." He vented, "I haven't seen them in cycles…"

Bumblebee put his servos on the side of the seekers helm and smiled, "You go see them, Ratchet needs to fix us all up."

Starscream blinked, "What…? But…"

"Go. I'll be here when you come back."

He hesitated but nodded, gently setting the bot down next to the medic and slowly left the building, giving one last glance and flying off to find his old trine mates. It of course didn't take long to find the only other seekers on earth, the trine bond between them of course helped Starscream. The two were standing on top of a building talking, not even noticing his approach until he landed in front of them. He froze when two sets of null-rays pointed at him and began to charge.

"Nice to see you too."

The weapons deactivated and lowered, "Starscream?"

Starscream smirked, crossing his arms, "Hello Skywarp. Thundercracker."

"You look… different." Thundercracker noted

He grunted as his side was jabbed by the elbow of Skywarp who grinned at the returning trine member.

"You look great. What happened to your old frame?"

The seeker grimaced, "Megatron. I got some… outside help… Speaking of which we need to talk."

The two looked at eachother, "What about?"

Starscream's look darkened, causing a shiver to run through the other trine members frames.

"About the minibot you trashed."

A frown formed on Thundercrackers faceplates, crossing his arms he vented, "Starscream why are we discussing this? Megatrons orders were clear weren't they?"

He froze, it made sense now. "Why are you here?"  
"Megatron ordered us to return to help you, since your not second in command and all." Skywarp grinned, "The trines back together to cause mischief!"

Starscream shook his head, "No. Both of you listen to me very. Carefully." He leaned close to them, optics bright and threatening, "Leave Bumblebee alone. I do not want to see you anywhere near him. Are we clear?"

"What are you-"

Before the blue jet could finish his optics widened at the suddenly desperate emotion radiating from the trine leader. He frowned and tilted his head to the side worriedly.

"Starscream why are you worried about him?"

His vents hitched, "I…. You have to promise not to tell Megatron, he can't know."

Thundercracker glanced at the other seeker before nodding, "We're a trine remember? What stays between us stays between us."

"I… I have fallen for that yellow roller. And I plan on making him my… conjunx…"

Thundercrackers mouth dropped as Skywarp grinned, putting his arm around the red jet, "Now I get it! You've been sneaking off to see him!"

"That's not all… I… may or may not have become a spy for the Autobots…"

"What?!"

"But it was only because they were gunna ship me off to prison! I swear!"

The blue seeker sighed, shaking his head, "You just have to be the best at being rebellious dont you?"

He grinned sheepishly, "It was great seeing you again…"

"You think were leaving you alone again? Your our trine mate. Were coming with you." Skywarp laughed, "Plus we should apologize to your conjunx."

"Were no- you know what fine. Come on. Turn off your trackers."

The three quickly departed and headed towards the Autobot base. The trine leader was admittedly glad to go back so soon, and equally dreaded what would greet him when he arrived with two more cons at his side. He vented and quickly transformed, landing in front of the base, the two other seekers landing by his side and giving the base a suspicious glance before following him inside. There was soft chatter in the room, hushed and somber, Starscream felt his tanks lurch when he scanned the room for his favorite minibot only to find him missing.

“Where’s Bumblebee…?” His voice felt hollow

Optics turned to him, most startled and hardened from the somber scene yet there was a hint of regret and pity. Jazz looked the most upset that the jet had arrived at this moment.

“You brought the other seekers here?” Prime avoided the question

“Where is Bumblebee..?” He asked again, sounding more desperate

He didn’t register the servo of Skywarp being placed on his shoulder, he didn’t care.

“He’s… he’s still in the med bay… you wouldn’t like what you’d see if you went in…” Bulkhead muttered, crossing his arms

Ignoring the muttered protests he quickly made his way into the med bay, freezing in the doorway at the sight he found. Bumblebee lay on the med bays berth, his chest plate open showing his slowly pulsing spark, his left arm and right leg were removed and to the side both being operated on by machinery, the yellow scout himself under stasis and being kept alive by other types of machines. The sight made the jet sick.

“Bumblebee…?”

There was no response from the small mech, only the beeping of machines. Ratchet looked up from his computer, a softened worried look plastered on his faceplates.

“He will be fine. Needs a new frame is all.” 

Starscream let out a vent in relief, relaxing with a slump against the wall. 

"Go on and wait outside I can't work with you in the way." Ratchet snapped, shoving him out of the room and slamming the door shut

It was a few groons before the door opened again, Ratchet stepping out with the yellow bot by his side carefully, helping him walk on his new pedes. Starscreams optics brightened at the sight, observing each detail on the new frame. Bee was rounder, bulky peeds and chest plates and round lower arm plates. His helm was more triangular and plump too, he almost looked younger then he was. Bee's optics widened and brightened significantly more at the sight of the seeker waiting for him, and hurried over to him, ignoring the Medics warning. Starscream caught the minibot as he stumbled into him, holding him close and protectively.

"Your ok…" the jet whispered with a smile

"I was always ok, I just wanted an upgrade is all." Bee insisted

"You had a hole in your leg!"

Bee ignored the medic by kissing the seekers cheek, "You look fantastic by the way.."

"So do you…" Starscreams faceplates heated slightly, a grin forming across his faceplates

"Plus now you got a head to bring to Megatron."

Starscream blinked before his grin turned to a wicked smirk, "And a spark fragment to go with it."

"Wheres the fragment from?"

Starscream carefully pulled an allspark fragment out of his helm, his optics shorting and offlining for a nano klick before returning to normal, he held it in his palm with about as much surprise as the two mechs next to him.

"This things been keeping me online for a while now."

"And you just removed it?! Put it back!!" Bumblebee gasped

"Its ok, Im fine look, if I needed it then I'd be offline right now." he pointed out, before opening his spark chamber, "If my theories right it should have restored my spark."

Bee's opics widened at the blue glow from the cons spark, staring at it for a moment before quickly closing the panels himself, shooting a look back at Ratchet who averted his own optics.

"If that thing kept you alive then if Megatron…"

"He won't. I promise." Starscream placed his hands on the minibots reassuringly, kissing his forehelm, "I'll be okay."

Bumblebee nodded, kissing him before moving away, "Be careful. I don't want to come and save your sorry aft."


	12. Chapter 12

“I am seriously regretting everything about this plan.”

The two trine members snickered while Bee crossed his arms in an amused manor as Starscream stood in the entrance holding the bots old helm.

“You don’t find this even the slightest disturbing and creepy?” He asked, staring at the dead optics in slight horror

“Oh it’s totally creepy. But your face is just priceless!” Bee snarked

“I am holding your own corpses head!”

“I mean, it’s not technically my corpse since I’m not dead Screamer. No go before either tall dark and deadly crashes through the ceiling or the others try to stop this plan!” The mini bot grinned as he pushed the seeker trine out of the building

“Did you just call Megatron ‘tall dark and handsome’ but without the handsome part?” The human asked from her spot on the couch

Bee only stuck his tongue out at the girl, earning a laugh and judgemental stares from most of his team. Starscream rolled his optics and hid away the old helm in his subspace.

“We should only be gone a deca cycle, should everything go according to plan.”

“Stay safe.”

“It’s Megatron, there is no staying safe.”

With that the trine headed off, the sounds of jets filling the area before all that could be heard was the distant thrum of city life and the soft chirping of birds from the nearby forest. Bumblebee sighed, pede tapping on the floor as his arms crossed impatiently. He already wished the large con was around again, the warmth from the large frame and motor brought comfort to him, as odd as it sounds.

“I still don’t trust him.” He overheard Optimus sigh to the medic

Bee turned to him, “You could ya-know. Give him a chance?? Maybe not be so slagging hard on him for once.”

Prime looked at him, his gaze softened, “You know I’m being harsh to protect you right? Protect all of us. Bumblebee you led a Decepticon to our base! He brought two more! Who knows when the rest will come!”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“It happened once it will happen again.” Ratchet sided in

Bees optics bore into both of the mechs in front of him, a glare adorning his faceplates. It unsettled him that even after everything they had seen between him and Starscream they still had their doubts. Of course he couldn’t blame them, but it still frustrated him.

“Seekers normally travel in threes. Skywarp and Thundercracker are the only ones he will bring back, I promise. You need to trust me about this boss bot- I care about him. And… he cares about me.” Bumblebee looked down, licking the ground slightly

There was silence for a moment before Optimus sighed, shaking his helm and crossing his arms. It was clear the leader didn’t approve of the situation, but Bee was greatful that he wouldn’t say anything about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So! What’s the plan we tell Megs where the base is and take over earth?” Skywarps voice crackled to life over the com's

Starscream nearly nosedived, taking a moment to register the comment before transforming and slamming the purple jet into a building wall. With a gasp the seeker transformed, struggling against the trine leaders grip. 

"What in your processor has damaged your logic systems to even think that?!"

Skywarp's optics widened “I-I thought it was just-!”

“Just what? A joke!? A trick!? Some sneaky way to cheat the Decepticon ranks??” Starscream snarled, “That just because I’m a manipulator that I would go so far as to make some Autobot scout fall in love and let myself be in need of a new frame just so I could become Megatrons second in command again!? If I was going to be really trying that route I would stick to being on that warlords best side!”

Silence fell over the trine, the sound of Thundercracker transforming and cautiously moving over to the other jets, placing a servo on the same arm that gripped Skywarps neck.

“Starscream… let the idiot go.” He tensed at the ticked off glare sent his direction, “We didn’t think you were serious because well, your not the kind of mech to be exactly…. loving. Your not even that way with us. But now we believe you.”

Starscream stared at him for a moment before letting the purple seeker go and looking away. Skywarp immediately scurried to TC who promptly started fussing over him.

“I’m… sorry.” The red seeker finally spoke, “I know I haven’t been a… bad… trine leader.”

“Woah…! Did Starscream just apologize??” Skywarp grinned

“Oh hush!! Yes I know, that autobot softened me. Let’s… just hurry before we’re found out.”

Thundercracker grinned before pulling away from the purple seeker and wrapped an arm around their leaders shoulders.

“It’s ok Star! Your just love struck~!” He purred before kissing the top of Starscreams helm

“You are the worst!!” Starscream squawked indignantly, pushing the blue mech away

“Come on, let's go before loverbot gets found out about his star crossed lover!” Skywarp grinned at the two

“I hate you all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the three Seekers landed inside the Decepticon base they were immediately greeted by the war lord himself. With a quick transformation the three kneeled in front of him, Starscream’s plating felt hot under the stare from the red optics baring into his newfound spark.

“Starscream. You’ve changed your frame.”

“Y-Yes my lord, well when you ever so graciously beat me into place. I sustained enough damage to require a new frame.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge and jerked the red jets face up to face him, causing a hiss of disapproval to sound from the seeker.

“And how did you gain this frame?”

“Well-“

“If I am not mistaken these are Autobot parts.”

Starscreams eyes widened, “I-“

“I repaired his frame my lord.”

Megatron dropped Starscreams helm, “Ah Shockwave, I wasn’t aware you were on Earth.”

“I wasn’t until I was needed. I take it your medic has not arrived.” Shockwave nimbly wedged himself between the seeker and warlord, “Unfortunately all I had available were spare Autobot replacement parts, they are all that are logically available on Cybertron.”

The silver mech straightened and backed away, nodding, “Yes, understood. As for the medic, he arrived with his assistant only a few orns ago.”

Neither of the mechs noticed the fumbling from the Seekers as Starscream was preened and checked for any injuries. With a quick flourish of wings and arms Starscream stood, all optics on the flustered mech.

“My lord, forgive my intrusion but I have completed my mission.”

Carefully he plucked the old helm of his scout from his subspace and the allspark shard and held them out to the war lord. Shockwave tensed slightly at the gruesome display, staring daggers at the seeker. Starscream however only smirked as Megatron took them from his servos, satisfied with the reaction gained from the old mech.

“Well done Starscream.”

“It was my honor Lord Megatron. He caused no trouble.”

Megatron nodded, satisfied with what he received, “You are dismissed. I trust you will not risk another stunt again.”

“Of course my lord.”

With a flourished bow the seeker scurried off, his trine following him towards the deeper ends of the cave system. Relief flooded the leaders systems, the plan had worked, he would really have to thank his yellow mini bot for the idea. As the three stalked down the halls they passed an unfamiliar mech, a roller, strolling down the hall.

“You must be the new Medic.” Starscream stopped, observing the red mech

“Ah Commander Starscream, a pleasure to meet you. I am yes your CMO.” The medic bowed, a smirk adorning his faceplates

“Might I recommend hitting the wash racks? You have blue paint adorning your plating. From your assistant I can only assume.”

The red rollers faceplates heated and he quickly continued down the hall, ignoring the snickering Seekers behind him. Starscream chuckled and started to make his way back to his berth room while not the same without Bumblebee, it would do until it was safe for him to go back. Inside the habsuite was dark and gloomy, red biolights lined the walls, nothing he had become accustomed to with his time in the Autobot base. Rooms with windows and soft berths, mirrors or some decor with shelving for personal items. It made his spark ache for the new life he was slowly getting used too, his promise to stop Megatron weighed on his shoulders suddenly.

"Starscream."

Jarred from his thoughts he spun around, facing the bristling Shockwave in the doorway and two nervous jets next to him.

"Commander Shockwave I-"

Shoved into the wall, much to the shock of the trine, Starscream stared at the con in fear.

"You tricked your autobot just to get on our Lords good side. Do you know how detrimental this is to both causes?!"

"Wait Shockwave thats no-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. Do you have ANY idea what you have done with your trickery!?"

"Bumblebee isn't offline!!" Starscream kicked the larger mech off of him, "He had to get his frame replaced thanks to those two idiots and we staged a coup with his old frames helm so Megatron and the other cons would think he was exterminated! And clearly it worked."

Shockwave paused, optic blinking a few times as he registered the new information, "... I see."

"This was the only way I could get the Autobots to trust me, which they are not very trusting at the moment now that my little scout has decided ou-... his team needs to know about whatever this relationship the two of us have."

"That is logical. You have become more attached I see."

Starscream smirked, "And you haven't?"

He earned a glare before Shockwave left without another word.

"That could have gone better…" Skywarp murmured with an awkward grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have returned heh so I want to clear up last chapter where the allspark fragment Starscream had revived his spark, and I did that because well one this is very show divergent just to make the whole end of season 3 work into IDW's timeline so I cant have our dramatic seeker die from having his allspark fragment removed, Im going to explain how it worked in a later chapter but I juuuust wanted to clear that up (I reread the chapter and realized how it may not make sense and Screamer also needs a spark to become Bee's conjunx anyway so yeah he couldnt plan that without a spark)


	13. Chapter 13

Starscream and his trine as well as Shockwave walked through the forest towards the Autobot base, deciding to keep a low profile now that Megatron was more aware of the four having a small connection with each other as well as keeping Lugnut off their trail. The large flyer seemed to grow ever so jealous of Shockwaves high commanding position and Starscreams quick take over of second in command again. The two commanders kept quiet conversation between the two, trying to simultaneously stay undetected and ignore the flirting purple seeker behind them. As much as his trine annoyed him, Starscream had to admit spending the last few decacycles with them had been wonderful.

"So will you help me?" Starscream asked

"With a courting ritual? Absolutely not! That is for you and the yellow bot alone." Shockwave huffed

"Look I've never done it before! I dont know the first thing to do, especially with an Autobot." he hissed, "And you've been through it before with Blurr so. You know what Autobots like."

Shockwave sighed, shaking his helm, "Thats- you know what fine, I will go with your idiocracy. I assume you know the four acts already?"

Starscream shrugged.

"You- I cant believe I am about to explain this to a mech with the processor of a sparkling…" covering his face with a clawed hand he grumbled, "You need to complete four acts before you can become conjunx. Intimacy, Disclosure, Profference and Devotion."

"Starscream I told you last night you've done all but Disclosure and Profference." Thundercracker sighed

"I have not done Intimacy either! We havent fragged yet!" the comment earned a smack on the back of his helm from both his trine mate and the commander

"It's not about interfacing." Shockwave growled, "It's about showing affection."

"Which I've seen you do. A lot." Thundercracker shivered

"Alright, so what are the last two? Disclosure and Profference?"

"You must tell him something personal and give him a gift from your spark."

Starscream paused, "Well then, I only have to do Profference then."  
"I told you he was a step ahead…" Skywarp purred against Thundercrackers audial loud enough for the whole group 

Starscream chuckled, smiling fondly at the seeker behind him, his attention was drawn to the sound of chatter nearby making him pause in his movement. Shockwave froze, his optic stuttering into focus on the direction of the voices. Before anyone could do anything two mini bots walked into their field of vision, sending relief through Starscream system at the sight, until he remembered Shockwave was still right next to him.

“And so then Jazz was all pew pew pew! And wow you should have seen the look on Blitzbrains face when he actually got shot! In the face no less!!” The yellow mech paused and noticed the cons in front of him, “Starscream!! Your ba- why’s Shockwave here….?”

Panic made his spark speed up, the look of betrayal from Bumblebee made him suddenly regret letting the Commander come with him.

“Shocky! You-didn’t-tell-me-you-were-coming-today!” Blurr piped in quickly hurrying over to the large con and wrapping his arms around him

Starscream eyed the now blushing Shockwave suspiciously as he put a clawed hand around the minibot.

“I-I have been here for a few weeks now, working.” Shockwave muttered awkwardly

“Wait is Longarm the con spy!?” Bee gasped

“He-is!! Ive-been-meaning-to-tell-you..”

“I thought you said he didn’t know.” Hissed the jet

Shockwaves optic narrowed, “How do you think we became conjunxed without him knowing? Your logic as always is flawed. I had no reason to tell you.”

Starscream sputtered in offense before being silenced by his own mini bot pulling him down for a kiss, his wings fluttering in mixed emotions.

“Come on let’s get back to base!! We have sooo much to catch you up on!” Bee grinned and pulled on the Seekers arm 

The two other trine members laughed at the minibots now dragging their partners along with them, a strange peaceful feeling that made it feel like the war was over and they were on earth for a vacation. They didn’t have far to travel, once they were closer to the warehouse the Autobots lived in Shockwave morphed into his disguise, earning a quick kiss from his blue conjunx. There was busy chatter inside, calm and happy, an odd sight to the four cons especially since there was just a fight a few orns ago. Starscream felt a little strange walking into the base, something in the back of his processor telling him that he was intruding on the serene scene, his suspicions were confirmed as the chatter quieted when the cons entered and optics were turned on them. The prime stood, his serious expression turning into a small and polite smile, making the seekers optics narrow cautiously.

"Starscream, welcome back."

"Thank you Prime.."

As soon as it quieted the room filled with chatter once more, his attention was grabbed by the small minibot that squeezed his servo and started to pull him over to the group of mechs with a large grin, he leaned close to the mechs audial in confusion.

"Why is everyone so… friendly?" he whispered

"I talked some sense into them!" Bee stated proudly

“Really?”

“Mhm! Hey I can’t have my sparkmate being treated like a con.”

He smiled sadly, “You know I’m still a Decepticon… I’m only helping your side so I can be with you…”

Bumblebees smile faltered, “I know..”

Quietly he leaned over and kissed the top of his helm and stood up, heading towards his habsuite while trying to conceal his giddy expression.

“Where are you going?” Bee asked curiously

“Just need to make a call to an old friend.”

“Ohhh I see it’s Skyfire isn’t it?”

Starscream let his excitement show as he turned to the minibot on the couch that just gave him the perfect excuse, “Yeah, Longarm sent me his com link frequency.”

“Well don’t stay in too long, it’s movie night and we’re going to watch a horror movie!!” The human girl who suddenly appeared at his sparkmates side

“I’ll make sure I don’t miss that.” The seeker chuckled and slipped into his habsuite

Making sure no mech could sneak in or eavesdrop, he quickly pulled out a large data pad and typed in a com code, propping the pad against the wall. Visuals flickered to life as the mech on the other line picked up, the slimy weapons dealers face right in the middle of the screen. Clearly not the mech he had called he was quite flustered as well as on the desired mechs ship.

“Swindle?” Starscream blinked in confusion

“Ah! Starscream! What a pleasant surprise!”

“What are you doing in Lockdowns ship? Let alone answering his com link.”

The cons face darkening he turned away from the screen, “Lockdown it’s for you!”

There was a clash on the other line and some angered mutters before the looming slim figure of the green bounty hunter appeared in the feed, shoving the merchant unceremoniously to the side.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving a call from the great air commander of the Decepticons?” Lockdown sneered

“Well, I’m looking for something an autobot would like. Say a romantic type of thing? Something to really butter a mech up.” Star purred, a sly grin on his face

The two mechs glanced at each other in a stunned silence before looking back at the seeker on screen.

“Is this for personal or war related business?” The green bounty hunter dared to ask

“Personal. And this will not be uttered to another spark is that clear?” 

“Crystal! There’s only one problem! We don’t have anything of that sort!” Swindle clasped his hands together with a grin

With an unceremonious groan Starscream closed the comlink, rubbing his nasal ridge. There had to be someone who at least liked him who knew the yellow mech well enough to determine what kind of gift he’d like. He jumped slightly when the habsuite door opened suddenly, seemingly nothing making it open. Looking down he noticed the small organic child standing there staring back at him.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Why are you calling Decepticon baddies?” She asked, crossing her arms

“I’m doing something private.”

“That has to do with Bumblebee??” Sari’s eyes widened with a gasp, “Are you gunna propose to him!?! Do you guys even have marriage where your from??”

Starscream blinked, “Yes in some sort if it is giving a gift during the intimate four acts of endura or whatever it’s called.”

“I have no idea what you just said but I heard gift so let’s roll with that!” 

“Your going to help me?”

Sari grinned, “Well yeah Bee is my best friend. I know him better then anyone! He’s so lazy, kinda a jerk at time and just loves racing and video games, I’m sure we could find some new fighting or racing game he’d love!”

He frowned, “That doesn’t sound like the mech I know, yes he can be laid back and playful but not to those levels. He’s kind and timid but also fiercely loyal and stunning in battle…” he coughed slightly, “A-anyway… Bee is just a kindsparked mech, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen him wandering in the woods to see new things.”

“Bee hates the outdoors! Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy??”

“I think I know what I’m going to do.”


End file.
